


Before I Fall Asleep

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: "As Eric stood he tugged the bill of Harry’s hat, making his head pull back- Harry letting out a grunt “Night Hickford, good to see you mate” he said with a smirk. Harry’s face scrunched up and he continued to focus on the game as he replied, “no kiss for me mate? Slack”.Eric laughed before yawning again, his hand sliding along the back of the couch to squeeze Dele’s shoulder once more. “Hang on, hang on, give me one minute Diet” Dele said as Eric turned to leave the room."Based on the prompt: "Kinds of kisses: kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference”





	Before I Fall Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Read more and request at my tumblr by the same name: cefhclwords :) <3 hope you enjoy this! x

“Del, I’m gonna go up now” Eric placed his hand high on the frame of the door to the gaming room, turning his head to the side when a yawn escaped his lips, muffling the warm exhale of breath into his bicep.

Dele hummed and pulled his attention away from the large flat screen mounted on the wall, “Okay, okay Hang on a second” he called back before his gaze quickly snapped back to the game. “Fuck off Harry don’t cheat you bastard” he snapped, hitting furiously at the remote with this thumbs the pointer fingers.

Eric watched with a fond, but tired smile as Dele attempted to manoeuvre his characters on the screen to score. Harry sat beside him, long blond hair tucked neatly under a backward snapback.

Not wanting to steal Dele away from his brother, Eric quietly padded into the room, resting his hands on the back of the couch behind Dele’s head. “Don’t worry Del, night?” Eric said quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of Dele’s head.

As Eric stood he tugged the bill of Harry’s hat, making his head pull back- Harry letting out a grunt “Night Hickford, good to see you mate” he said with a smirk. Harry’s face scrunched up and he continued to focus on the game as he replied, “no kiss for me mate? Slack”.

Eric laughed before yawning again, his hand sliding along the back of the couch to squeeze Dele’s shoulder once more. “Hang on, hang on, give me one minute Diet” Dele said as Eric turned to leave the room.

Dele flicked at the remote quickly, maybe kicking a sneaky foot at Harry as he secured finally secured a goal, letting out a cheer.

“Gonna grab us another beer Haz, give us a minute, maybe play a practice round mate so you have a chance of actually winning the next one yeah?” Dele asked, smacking Harry on the thigh as he ambled up off the couch, following out the door Eric had just left through.

Dele caught up to Eric in a few steps, his hand sliding along the low of his back, fingers tangling in the soft fabric of his shirt.

Eric had come back to Dele’s after training as usual, but he did plan to head back to his when Harry came over, leaving them to enjoy their brothers night. But he and Harry had fallen into an easy conversation about the previous match and Eric had decided to stay, having dinner with them. 

However, he’d left the boys to game together, deciding instead to stay in the living room, he’d promised to face time his sister and mother tonight and had a few episodes left of the crime series he’d started last week.

“Staying here right?” Dele asked, following Eric to the bottom of the stairs, keeping the fabric of Eric’s shirt between his fingers, tugging on it.

“Yeah, too tired to drive and I got my neighbour to feed the boys” Eric smiled, taking one step up, a hand on the banister as he turned to face Dele.

“Okay good, might be up kinda late” Dele explained, although Eric already knew that, “That’s ok Del, you didn’t have to get up even, enjoy hanging out with Harry yeah?” Eric smiled, hand moving to cup Dele’s cheek, thumb rubbing over the skin.

“Night Delboy” Eric smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of his head before he went to turn and head up the stairs.

Dele stopped him with a short huff, hands tugging hard at the bottom of his shirt to keep him there. Eric was still stood on the bottom stair, Dele standing on the wooden floor below them, so at this angle, he had to tilt his head back to keep their eyes locked.

It felt unfamiliar, they were the same height so the slight ache in his neck as he looked up at Eric felt odd.

“Think you’re forgetting something” Dele grumbled, pouting out his lips. Didn’t tell you to wait so I could have a chat” he whispered, blinking up at him slowly.

“Didn’t really want a beer that bad either, kind of just wanted a kiss goodnight” Dele confessed, breath soft as he rocked back on his heels slightly.

Eric smirked and caught Dele’s face between his hands properly, eyes scanning Deles face. He leant over Dele, using the angle he was at to tilt the boys head right back, hunching over to seal their mouths together.

Dele shivered at how much smaller he felt in this grip, Eric’s arms wrapping him up completely, hands collecting Dele up into the kiss. He rolled forward onto his toes, arms moving up from where they held Eric’s shirt, instead, wrapping around his neck.

It felt a bit strange still, having to lean up into the kiss, but Dele was kind of melting over it. Eric moved to pull back, lips sliding and letting out a soft wet sound. But Dele shook his head just slightly and tugged down with his arms to press their lips together again in another hot slide.

Eric bit down on Dele’s bottom lip, able to taste the beer he’d been drinking all night, savouring the feeling before he pulled back.

“Night Del” Eric breathed, words pressed to the corner of Dele’s mouth, kissing his cheek once before he pulled back.

“Night” Dele replied in a whisper, toes curling down against the wooden floor, “I won’t be up too late” contradicting himself without care. His arms crossed over his chest as he watched Eric climb the stairs, his eyes wide and lips glossy. Jesus, he was glad he chased after that goodnight kiss, his head was spinning.

Dele finally turned and collected to more beers from the fridge, before walking back to his brother.

Eric was at the top of the stairs, heading to Dele’s room when he heard Harry’s teasing voice floating up the stairs. “Goodnight Eric oh I love you, Eric, let me choke on your tongue eric” followed by over the top fake kissing sounds.

Eric was already flushed from the kiss but felt his face warm and he laughed. “Fuck off” came Dele’s reply, but Eric could hear the happiness in Dele’s voice, uncaring of the teasing. 

When it came down to it, Harry supported them intensely and was around them so much he deserved the right to tease them every now and again.


End file.
